Touko
by Erika-moon
Summary: Anastasia, starring N and Touko.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Touko. It's Anastasia with N and Touko. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

In was long ago when our world was full of beautiful palaces and fabulous parties, and my son Cheren was the king of modern Kanto.

We were all celebrating the birthday of our great ream, and no star shone as bright as our sweet Touko, my youngest granddaughter.

She begged me not to go to Unova, so I made a special gift for her, to make out time apart easier.

* * *

"For me?" little Touko asked, "is it a jewelry box, grandma?" Then she looked ahead to see a young boy being pulled away from the ballroom.

"No, N, you belong in the kitchen." a man pulled the boy away.

"Look, Touko." Touko's grandma continued, opening the music box.

"It's playing our song." Touko was captivated by it.

"You can play it at night before you fall asleep, and pretend it is my singing to you." Touko's grandma told her.

Then they both began to sing.

_"On the wind_

_'Cross the sea_

_Hear this song_

_And remember.._

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December"_

"Read the top." Touko's grandmother instructed.

"Together.. in Unova." Touko read, "Really, thank you grandma Jane!"

Jane's POV

But we would never be together in Unova, for a dark evil surrounded the palace of Kanto, his name was Ghetsis. We all thought he was a good man, but he tricked us. He was power hungry and very dangerous.

"How dare you enter the palace!" Cheren shouted.

"But I am you adviser." Ghetsis protested.

"Adviser, I laugh at that, you are nothing but a traitor!" Ghetsis argued, "Now get out"

"You can't get rid of the great and powerful Ghetsis, I'll be sure to curse you all!" Everyone in the room gasped, even young N, who had ran out of the kitchen yet again.

"You will all die very soon, and I will not rest until the Royal family is gone forever!" Ghetsis roared as a chandelier fell in the ballroom, and everyone screamed in terror.

Obsessed with the hatred for our family, Ghetsis sold his soul for the ability to kill us all.

And from that moment we were devoured in a flame of unbearable fear.

We had to leave our home realm in order to be safe.

"Hurry." Cheren ordered his children as they ran down the hallway.

"My music box, I have to get it!" Touko cried out, turning back.

"Touko!" I cried, I could not lose the grandchild that was dearest to me, "come back!" However, she reached her bedroom to get my gift, and I followed her, but surprisingly, young N had met her there.

"Through the servants' quarters." He told us, "go!" So we snuck through the passage way, unfortunately Touko had dropped the gift once again, but gratefully we escaped.

End of Pov

Jane and little Touko escaped, but young N stayed to receive quite a beating from Ghetsis' men.

Meanwhile, Jane and Touko were running from the palace, when Ghetsis jumped from on top of a wall, and grabbed poor little Touko as she let out a scream of fear.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"You can't escape me now little girl." Ghetsis laughed wickedly, to be unaware that the ice underneath him was cracking. When he fell in, Jane pulled the sweet princess to safety.

"Run, dear, faster." Jane instructed as they began running again.

Once they arrived at the train station, Jane pulled Touko towards the train, Jane got on, and reached for Touko's hand.

"Grab my hand!" Jane cried,

"Don't let go!" all Touko wanted was to be safe again, in her caring grandmother's arms.

However she tripped and fell unconscious, and their hands separated.

Jane's last vision of her granddaughter was when she was on the floor, seemingly hurt.

"Touko!" Jane cried out, and burst into tears.

Jane's POV

So many lives were taken at that night, what was once so wonderful would never be the same again.. And my poor sweet Touko, my most beloved granddaughter.. I never saw her.. again.

End of POV

* * *

Ten years later, Kanto was a horrible place, the people were fighting for the right to survive, and all their hope lied on the reappearance of Princess Touko.

N, the servant boy from the Royal palace, had turned into sort of a bad boy, trying to sell things that could have belong to the princess, only to make a penny.

"Well N, I've located the theatre." A man named Touya told him.

"Great, everything is going as planned. Just think, no more steeling, no more lying. We'll be out of here, you, me, and Princess Touko!" N laughed, "We'll just find someone to play her, teach her the ways of a princess, have her dress the part, and pass her off. And the reward her grandma would pay to see her again.. we'll be rich!"

"Filthy rich, it'll be the biggest scam of the century!" Touya laughed along with him.

* * *

In an orphanage, it was morning, and eighteen year old Reshiram was about to go to a new job.

"I got you a job at the fish factory, go down the road until you see a fork in the road, then-" the woman instructed, but Reshiram cut her off when saying good-bye to her friends.

"Bye!" she called.

"Are you listening, young lady!" the woman snapped.

"Yes." Reshiram sighed.

"You have been a pain, since you got here." The woman told her harshly, grabbing on to her scarf and almost chocking her, " Acting like the princess of Unova instead of the nobody you really are. You got three meals a day, a-"

"A roof over my head." Reshiram continued.

"I wonder how you don't remember a clue to your name, but you can remember that." The woman scoffed.

"But I do-" Reshiram began.

"Right, together in Unova, you want to go there to find yourself. Listen young lady, you need to find your place in this world. In life, and in line!" Then she shut the gate after her, "Together in Unova, ha!"

"Be grateful Reshiram, sure, grateful to get away from that place!" Reshiram sighed, "Go left.. I'm going to be Reshiram the nobody for life.. but if I go the other way.. whoever promised to meet me in Unova must've loved me endlessly.. wait, me.. go to Unova, that's silly. What should I do?" Just then, a water pokemon grabbed her scarf, which was hanging from her coat.

"Hey, give that back, I don't have time to play, I must decide what I got to do." Reshiram told the little pokemon.

But the water starter didn't want to let go of the scarf, and headed toward the city.

"Great, a pokemon wants me to go to the city." Reshiram sighed as the pokemon waited for her,

"okay I can take a hint." There was a sparkle in the distance for a second, begging her to come.

Then Reshiram began to sing.

_"Heart don't fail me now._

_Courage, don't desert me._

_Don't turn back, now that we're here._

_People always say life is full of choices,_

_No one ever mentions fear._

_Or how the world could seem so vast_

_And the journey to the past!_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting,_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong._

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_I'll be home where I belong!_

_Well starting now I'm learning fast,_

_On my journey to the past!_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must've had them too._

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you!_

_One step at a time_

_One hope and another_

_Who knows were this road will go._

_To know who I was_

_Undefined, my future._

_Things my heart still needs to know._

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine._

_Let me bring me to my past._

_Bring me home at least!"_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 A princess me?

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Ok, now on with the fan-fic. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks! I love the song too, it's great, yes, it's Oshawatt.

shadowkitten11; Thank you so much.

ikutolover182; Your welcome.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I love this movie too, I'll do my best.

Random Person; I'm glad you like it.

Lucario Fan; I love this movie and yes I loved your suggestion, thank you.

Jupitergirl132; I'll do what I can to look up dawnshipping, and I was litterally laughing when I put Ghetsis the villian.

Guest; I'll think about it, some of the movies I haven't them in a long time, and a few I forgot how they go.

* * *

Finally Reshiram reached the capital city of Kanto, and headed to a ticket booth.

Once she got there, she handed the man at the booth her money.

"One ticket to Unova, please?" she asked him.

"ID, miss?" he asked her.

"ID?" Reshiram was surprised, she had no means of identifying herself.

"No ID, no ticket!" the man yelled harshly, and Reshiram stepped back from the booth and sighed in frustration.

"Psst, young lady." an old woman whispered to her, "go see N.. he can help you."

"Where can I find him?" Reshiram asked the old woman.

"At the old palace." was the woman's answer, "but you didn't hear that from me, understood."

"Oh, I see." Reshiram understood exactly what the woman meant.

"Now go, get going." the woman pushed her away as she thought for a moment.

"N, Hmm?" she then went in search of the man she was told would help her.

* * *

N and Touya were holding auditions for the girl who would play the part of Princess Touko, all were being scratched off the list.

Then another woman walked on stage and took off her coat.

"Hi Grandma, its me, Touko." she said in a deep, almost manly voice.

N for one, made a face like he was about to vomit, and Touya on the other hand was just plain frustrated.

"Oh, boy." he sighed irritably.

After the auditions, the two had left with not a single woman to pass off as the beautiful Princess of Unova.

"That's it, N, game over. Of all that time and money we invested and not one of those girls were suitable to pretend to be Touko." Touya told him, running out of hope.

"Don't give up yet Touya, she's gotta be here somewhere, right where we don't expect. Besides, one look at this music box and Jane will think we brought the real deal, and before she catches on, well be off spending the reward." N told him, walking down the street only to bump into Reshiram, unaware of who she was, and walk on their way.

At the abandoned palace, Reshiram wandered along the courtyard only to notice her pokemon had gotten lost.

"Oshawatt, where are you?" she called out, then pulled the wooden boards off the side door to the palace.

Within the palace, N heard the noise and snapped his head in the direction it came from.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Touya, then he went to go check out the cause of the sound.

In the empty, dark ballroom, Reshiram wondered right in.

"Hello, anyone here?" she called out, walking around the huge room, all of it brought back visions of her past, images she had in her dreams at night.

She went over to a table to she old dishes and things set out, and blew the dust away from them.

"This place.. is so familiar.. it's like it was a memory of some sort." she gasped, looking herself in the dusty old mirror.

Then she began to sing the song that she remembered long ago.

_"Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_once upon a december_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,"_

Just then, the images of her dreams came to life, everyone in her family was dancing with her in what was once the grand ballroom.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,"_

Then, Reshiram imagined herself in a beautiful gown the shade of blue, twirling across the room, just like in her dreams.

_"Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember;_

_Thing my heart used to know;_

_Things it yearns to remember;_

_and a song someone sings..."_

And at that same moment, Reshiram received a soft kiss on the forehead from her father as they parted.

_"Once upon a December"_

The visions faded, and Reshiram sat there, her mind dazed by lost memories coming to her all at once.

"Hey!" N called, "What do you think you're doing in here!" then he chased her up the stairs toward the Royal portrait, "Stop, stop! How did you even get in.. here." he was at a stunned surprise when he saw how much the young woman in front of him looked like the real Princess Touko from the portrait.

They were side by side, and identical.

"Excuse me miss?" Touya began, but N quickly stopped him.

"Do you see what I see?" he asked Touya in a whisper, "And look at this little Oshawatt."

"Are.. are you N?" Reshiram stuttered.

"Depends on who's looking for him." N joked, walked toward her.

"Well my name is Reshiram and I need some travel papers, they say you're the go to person for that although I'd not really supposed to say who told me.." Reshiram stopped to notice N circling her curiously, " And what's with the circling me, were you a hawk in a past life?"

"I'm sorry, Victini." N began.

"Reshiram." She corrected.

"It's just that you have a striking resemblance to.." N began, but quickly changed the subject, "Never mind, now you mentioned travel papers."

"Yes, I'm trying to go to Unova." Reshiram replied.

"You're trying to get to Unova?" N repeated in shock, then was distracted by Touya who was playing with Oshawatt.

"Oh look, he likes me." Touya laughed.

"Nice." N smiled, turning around to face Reshiram again, "Now, Reshiram was it? Is there a last name that goes with that too?"

"Actually this is going to sound wierd, but I don't know my last name, I was found at the Kanto train station when I was eight, only waking up from unconsciousness." Reshiram explained.

"And before that?" N asked her.

"I don't remember, I have very few memories of my childhood." Reshiram concluded.

"That's perfect." N whispered to himself.

"I do have one clue, and that is Unova." Reshiram added, "So, are you two able to help me?"

"Uh, sure, coincidentally, we're going to Unova ourselves," N replied, "We have three tickets, but one of them is for Princess Touko."

"We are going to reunite the princess's grandmother Jane, and Princess Touko." Touya explained.

"You do resemble her a little." N thought aloud.

"The same celuean blue eyes." Touya pointed out.

"The Royal eye color." N added.

"Cheren's smile." Touya replied.

"Touko's chin." N said.

"She has Jane's hands." Touya held Reshiram's hand, and felt the soft skin, just like her grandmothers.

"She's the same age." N concluded.

"Are you trying to persuade me into thinking that I'm Princess Touko?" Reshiram asked.

"All I'm trying to say is they we've looked all over the realm and not one woman looks as much like Princess Touko as you." N clarified, "Just look at the portrait."

"Okay I know you were mad from the beginning, but now I think you both are out to lunch." Reshiram then walked away from their grasp, until N cut her off.

"Why, you don't know what happened to you?" N asked Reshiram.

"And no one knows what happened to her." Touya added.

"You looking for family in Unova." N continued.

"And her only family is in Unova." Touya concluded.

"Have you even thought about the probability?" N asked Reshiram.

"That I could be royalty?" Reshiram thought aloud as the two young men nodded, "Its kinda hard to think of yourself as a princess when you sleep on a hard floor, but I guess every girl without a home wishes to be a princess, right?

"And somewhere, one girl is." Touya replied thoughtfully.

"Well we really wish we could help you but the third ticket is for Princess Touko, good luck." N replied as he and Touya were ready to leave.

"Why didn't you tell her about our plan?" Touya asked.

"All she wants to do is go to Unova, I'm not given away a third of the reward money." N whispered.

"We'll walking away too soft." Touya told him.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, walk slower." N told him, looking back at Reshiram as she stared at the portrait, "Three, two.. one." And just as expected, Reshiram called to him.

"N, N, wait!" she called, "If I have no clue who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess."

"Go on?" N answered her.

"And if I'm not Princess Touko, then Jane will know right away and its just a big misunderstanding, right?" Reshiram continued.

"Sounds good enough." N replied.

"But if you are Princess Touko, you'll finally know who you are and you'll have you're family back." Touya added.

"He's right, either way it gets you to Unova." N agreed as he and Reshiram shook hands, but she shook it a bit too hard.

"Ow!" He pulled it away and rubbed his hand, then they exited the abandoned palace, "May I present, her royal highness, Princess Touko!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 Ghetsis Awaken

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Here I go. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Yes, the pokemon will talk, since N understands them, I'll just squeeze that in *Smiles like N*.

ikutolover182; I was in fan girl mode when I wrote the chapter.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I know, I just wanted to make things more sneeky like *laughs like Zoura*.

Random Person; I'm glad you like it.

Lucario Fan; I noticed I wrote it that way, and well I was just wondering how it would go.

Jupitergirl132; I was busy, but now that I have my freedom, I'll update.

* * *

"Make way, we're going to Unova!" Reshiram cheered happily.

"Okay, great, but the water starter stays here." N told her.

"He's mine and he's coming with me." Reshiram argued.

"No he is not." N argued back.

"Yes he is." Reshiram protested.

"I'm just doing what's best for him, plus Touya's allergic to water pokemon." N lied.

"Hey, Reshiram is my new friend, and I'm going with her." Said Oshawatt.

"Who says I'm allergic to water pokemon." Though Touya.

* * *

Unnoticed by the three people in the ballroom, hiding in a chandelier, a Pichu overheard the whole conversation.

However it wasn't just any Pichu, it was a Zourak, shape shifted into a Pichu, and he was one of Ghetsis' many minions.

"Touko, hey," he thought, "There's just one problem with that, Princess Touko is dead. All the Royal blood line is dead." As he was saying this, glowing red creatures emerged from the vile next to him, he ran only to immediately full and catch himself with his tail, and climb back up.

"I'm I supposed to believe that the creatures woke up after all these years just because some random boy thinks he found Princess Touko." he thought aloud, but to have the creatures chase after her again, "Okay, I get it, enough with the glowing smoke creatures.. although, If the creatures came back to life.. that means Touko's alive!"

"Ok, fine you can come." Said N to Oshawatt.

"You can understand pokemon?" Asked Reshiram.

"Yes, and it seems that Oshawatt is striving to stay with you." Said N.

"And that's her down there." the Zourak continued.

Suddenly the Pichu was pulled down a hole, through a tunnel of water, then through a tunnel of lava.

"Ow, hot!" he called out avoiding trying not to burn his feet.

Then he flew into another tunnel of water, toward a great ball, hovering out of nowhere, and he landed with a thud.

"Ooh, ouch, that really burned." he replied, turning back into his Zourak form.

"Who disturbs my rest?" a bombing voice asked, "Get out!" But once he realized who it was that had just appeared, he was took aback.

"Zourak, is that you?" he asked.

"Ghetsis, you're still alive?" Zourak asked in surprise.

"Yes, in a way!" He yelled as his eye popped out.

"Ew, your eye!" The pokemon shrieked.

"It happening." Ghetsis took it from him and popped it back in its socket, "I can feel something wrong."

"I wouldn't be surprised, I saw her, the last heir to the throne, Princess Touko."

"Touko, alive?" Ghetsis asked in shock as his lips slid down his chin.

"Master, your lips are.." Zourak was about to tell him when he interrupted.

"That Royal pain in my side!" Ghetsis snapped.

"Okay, I guess selling your soul isn't all its crack up to be, hey." the pokemon thought out loud as he moved Touya's lips up to where the were supposed to be.

"That's why I'm stuck in this dump!" Ghetsis snapped, "My curse has not been fulfilled." Then he waved his hands, and one fell off.

"Look at me, I'm falling apart at the seams, I'm a disaster!" Ghetsis called out.

"Well considering how long you were dead you look incredible." Zourak pointed out

"I've lost the gift I sold my soul for, the source of my powers." Ghetsis sighed once more.

"You mean this vile." ZOurak took out the vile that pulled him through the tunnels to Ghetsis' lair.

"Where did you get that?" Ghetsis asked in total shock that his powers could still be revived.

"I found it-" Zourak began.

"Give it!" Ghetsis grabbed the vile.

"Hey!" Zourak spat.

"Finally, my powers are in my grasp once again, and my purpose will be achieved!" Ghetsis cackled happily gathering the vile in his hands, "and the last of the Royal line will die!" The he began to sing.

_"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_

_It scared me out of my wits -_

_A corpse falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was...me!_

_I was once the most mystical man in all of Kanto._

_When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!_

_My curse made each of them pay_

_But one little girl got away!_

_Little Reshiram, beware,_

_Ghetsis' awake!_

_In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

_Aah..._

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete!_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place!_

_Do svidanya, Reshiram, your grace, farewell!_

_In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

_Terror's the least I can do!_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Ooh!_

_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be through!_

_In the dark of the night_

_Evil will find her_

_Find her!_

_Ooh!_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_Doom her!_

_My dear, here's a sign -_

_It's the end of the line!_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

Just the, Ghetsis released his red glowing creatures free from their vile.

_Come my minions,_

_Rise for your master,_

_Let your evil shine!_

_Find her now,_

_Yes, fly ever faster_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_She'll be mine!"_

* * *

On a train heading out of Kanto, Touya and Reshiram sat across from each other, Touya writing a forged signature on their passports.

Then, Oshawatt woke up from a little nap and kicked the container of ink slightly with his tiny feet, so Touya began tickling him.

N was about to sit down when Oshawatt razor shell his butt, and he jumped up.

"Why does Oshawatt have the window seat?" N faked a smile.

"Hey! Who says I can't sit on the window grass hair." Said Oshawatt.

N then sat down next to Reshiram.

"Stop playing with that thing, and sit up right, you're supposed to be a Princess." N told her as she was playing with her necklace.

"How do you know what Princesses do and what the don't?" Reshiram asked smugly.

"It's my job to know." N told her, "listen, Reshiram, I'm just trying to help you."

"N, do you really think I'm royalty?" Reshiram asked.

"Of course I do." N told her.

"Then stop bossing me around." Reshiram huffed.

"She really has a mind of her own." Touya replied

"I really hate that in woman." N groaned, Reshiram stuck her tongue out at N, but stopped when he turned back to her.

Touya took out a piece of paper, he hand been keeping track of Reshiram and N's arguments, N - three, Reshiram - thirty.

Later that day, Touya and Oshawatt were gone, and N sat down across from Reshiram.

"Look, I think we started out on the wrong path." he began.

"I think we did as well." Reshiram agreed, "I appreciate the apology."

"I didn't apologize, I was saying-" N was interrupted by Reshiram.

"Just, don't talk anymore, you're upsetting me." Reshiram replied harshly.

"Fine, I'll be quiet, I will if you will." N spat.

"Alright I'll be quiet." Reshiram shot back.

"Fine!" N shouted.

"Fine!" Reshiram argued back, a second later, she began talking again, "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Your talking?" N asked sarcastically.

"No, Kanto." Reshiram answered.

"Nope." N shrugged.

"But it was home to you." Reshiram pondered.

"It was a place I lived for a while, nothing more." N pointed out.

"So I guess you're going to make Unova your new home." Reshiram guessed.

"Why is home so important to you?" N asked in frustration.

"Every normal person would dream of home to make themselves complete." Reshiram explained, "and for another thing its.. oh just forget it!"

"Fine." N sighed, then Reshiram let out an irritated groan.

Then Touya walked in the car with Oshawatt walking by him.

"Good, get him out of my sight!" Reshiram demanded.

"What did you do now?" Touya asked N.

"Me, she's the problem!" N protested.

"Right!" Reshiram stormed out in frustration.

Touya and N look surprised as the door slams.

"Looks like you have a secret crush." Touya teased.

"Crush, on that smug loud mouthed brat! Have you lost it?" N yelled in complete anger.

"I was only asking a question." Touya sighed, but N had already left.

"A crush, thats just crazy." N huffed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Train mess

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Here I go. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I agree too, I was going to use water gun, but maybe I'll save that for later.

ikutolover182; Seceret crush, LOL, ha.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; How sweet of you to say, I'll continue on with the fanfic,.

Random Person; Thanks for your comment, it was alright that you didn;t comment earlier.

Mew'smeow; Thank you.

Guest; I agree to, the suspence and all.

* * *

That night, Ghetsis' red glowing creatures flew into the air, heading towards the train the three travellers.

The creatures crawled into the engine and all around the train itself.

* * *

Inside the train, Touya was walking back to their train compartment, when he overheard a few people discussing their passports.

"Last month, the passports with written in red, now they're blue." someone pointed out, Touya looked at their passports and noticed that he had forged them in black ink, so he hurried back to the train compartment.

N was sitting across from Reshiram, who feel asleep.

"That's why I hate this government, they switch colors when you least expect it, everything's supposed to be red." Touya sighed.

"Red?" N asked. Touya showed him their papers.

"We should go hide in the baggage car, and quick, before the guards show up," Touya suggested as N started giving him their luggage.

"What don't we just get off the train." N suggestion as he continued to pass Touya the luggage.

Oshawatt was watching out the window and there shows Ghetsis' glowing creatures pass the window and started calling out loud wildly.

As Oshawatt was trying to get N's attention while he was trying to wake Reshiram.

Reshiram was still half asleep, slapped his nose as he went backwards in surprise and landed on the opposite seat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you.. oh it's you, well in that case, it's fine." Reshiram replied arrogantly realizing it was N who woke her.

He grabbed her suitcases and took her hand.

"Come on, we gotta go." N told her.

"Where are we going?" Reshiram asked.

They both departed from the compartment and down the hall with the luggage.

"I think she broke my nose." N mumbled to himself.

"What a big baby." Reshiram muttered to herself as she followed N and Touya down the hallway.

The three entered the baggage car and put down their suitcases.

"This will do very well." N replied.

"The sweet girl's going to freeze in here." Touya protested.

"She can thaw out when we get to Unova." N told Touya sarcastically.

"The luggage car, there wouldn't be anything wrong with our passports, would there?" Reshiram asked the two young men.

"Of course not, your Highness, I just hate to see you harassed by all of those people." N told her.

* * *

Outside the train, the creatures flew underneath the train, and unhooked the baggage car from the train.

* * *

The three occupants of the luggage car where thrown back.

"What just happened?" N asked.

Touya looked out the door to see what just occurred.

"I don't know, N, but there goes the rest of the train." Touya told him.

N and Reshiram both struggled, trying to get out of the pile of luggage they were buried in.

"Get off!" Reshiram groaned.

"I'm trying to." N told her.

"Hey!" Reshiram shouted, trying to move a bag, but kicked N in the process.

"Ouch!" N moaned.

"Hey N?" Touya began.

"What!" N asked irritably.

"I think our engine's just got overcooked!" Touya shouted, looking out the window to see that the engine was sparking and shooting out flame.

"Ok, something doesn't seem right." N ran out of the car and jumped to the engine car, "Stay here, I'll check it out." He crawled over the fuel and jumped into the engine car, but was blinded by the fire, he braces himself from the heat.

"Anybody here?" he asked, The fuel gage was pushing its limits when it exploded into flame.

N ended up burning his hand.

"We're going too fast!" Reshiram called from outside the luggage car.

Suddenly N jumped back from the burning engine.

He ran back in the car as Reshiram and N followed.

"No one is driving this train!" he exclaimed, "We're gonna have to jump!"

"Did you say jump?" Reshiram asked as N opened the car door, "after you."

"Okay, then, we'll just unhook the car." N suggested.

Underneath the train, Ghetsis' creatures flow toward the hook, merging the two parts together so they could not be disconnected.

N jumped out to the hook and began trying to break it.

"I need something to break the hook!" N called out.

Touya and Reshiram search the luggage car for something.

Oshawatt noticed a box marked 'explosives', and starts calling them wildly again.

Reshiram noticed this and got a idea.

Touya hands N a hammer, and when he began banging on the hook, the hammer head snapped off.

"There's gotta be something better then this!" N called.

Then Reshiram gives him a stick of dynamite, "That'll work." Then he stuck the dynamite in between the hook.

They all ran to the other end of the car.

"Go, go!" N called as they huddled behind a cart, once he and Reshiram were side by side, he asked her, "What did they teach you growing up?" he had a whole new respect for Reshiram.

Then, the back of the car exploded, and disconnected from the flaming engine.

The entire back of the car was blown off.

* * *

Ghetsis' creatures head forward the upcoming bridge.

* * *

Back in the car, Touya was turning the brake wheel of the car.

"The brakes are out!" Touya called as N put out a small fire caused from the blast.

"Turn harder!" N shouted.

Touya turned it as hard as he could, and it broke, he had the wheel in his hand.

"No worries, we have a lot of track left, we'll just slow to a stop." N suggested.

Then the red glowing creatures appeared behind them, destroying the bridge.

"You were saying?" Reshiram asked.

Suddenly the train car sped up as it headed toward what used to be a bridge.

"I have an idea, Touya, help me out here would you!" N called, pulling on a chain.

Then he jumped to the side of the car.

Due to the speed of the car, Touya lost his balance and fell in a crate, he tried to get himself out.

"Hand me the chain!" N called out.

Reshiram passed him the chain.

"Not you!" N called.

"Well Touya's busy right now." Reshiram shrugged.

N accepted the chain from her and tied it to the under carriage of the car, when a piece of debris from the front was heading for him.

He called out in fear, but the Reshiram grabbed his hand and he pulled himself up.

The piece of Debris whizzed by and smashed into a tree.

"And to think that could have been you." Reshiram thought aloud.

"If we live through whatever is happening here, remind me to thank you." N replied in awe.

As the train car heads toward the gaping hole, Reshiram and N pushed themselves close to the edge of the door.

"Here goes nothing." N called out, "Brace yourself!" he tossed the hook towards the railroad behind them, but then it fell off and took the railroad apart.

The train car turned on its side and slowed down.

The occupants of the train fell backward as the train car turned, but regained their footing as it slowed down.

Reshiram looked at N and Touya, who get out of his bind, and they all faced the outside of the train car.

"Well, this is our stop." she replied as the three jumped in the snow, and the train slid down the gaping hole, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

Ghetsis was watching the entire thing and was not happy with the result.

"Now I really hate trains." N confessed through his crystal ball, "Remind me never to get on a train again." Ghetsis freaked, losing all control of his body parts as the rattled around.

"Whoa!" Zourak thought, "You should really watch your blood pressure, Master."

"How could my creatures let her get away?" Ghetsis raged.

"Yes it is very disappointing, I guess the vial's broken." Zourak thought as he throws the vial in the air.

"You moron!" Ghetsis yelled, skidding across the floor as his hand disconnected and caught the vial just in time before it hit the ground.

"Okay," Zourak reminded him, "Just remember what I told you about your blood pressure, that's what stress does."

"I sold my soul for this vial!" Ghetsis roared. "My life, my entire existence depends of it, and you could have destroyed it!"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I break it, I buy it." Zourak replied.

"You better remember!" Ghetsis turned away from her holding the vial.

"Yeah, blame me, they're easy targets." Zourak mumbled, sulking.

"What are you mumbling about?" Ghetsis asked hardly.

"I'm just wishing I could take Touko down for you, Master. I would make her suffer, I would make her cry, and I'd hit her, Master." Zourak explained.

"Oh, I have something better in mind, something irresistible and absolutely diabolical." Ghetsis cackled, scratching his nails over the vial making a sharp screeching sound.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 Boat riding

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Thank you for everyone who favorite, follow, comment, and read it, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I love this too, best work yet, as for sophie, Ohoho! Well here I go.

ikutolover182; I agree.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; Zourak is one of my favs, They are so cute, as for Sophie, *Giggles*.

Random Person; I agree, even I felt sick.

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; How nice of you.

Mew'smeow; I couldn't imagine that either, so I had to put tea green hair.

Lucario Fan; Yeah, the train part was one of the most exciting parts yet. Thanks for your sweet comment.

Jupitergirl132; I'm glad I got my freedom, and well I barfted too when I though about Ghetsis being the evil one. As for Dawnshipping, I'm starting to watch the fist game on You tube.

Pikagirl; How sweet of you to say.

* * *

Reshiram, N, and Touya had been walking since that the next morning and it was now afternoon, and N and Touya both had another traveling plan.

"So we're going to walk to Unova?" Reshiram asked.

"No, we're taking a boat in Jhoto." N told her.

"Okay, so we're walking to Jhoto?" Reshiram asked.

"No, Your Highness, we're taking a bus." N answered exasperatedly.

"A bus, just lovely." Reshiram sighed in disgust.

"Bianca, my dearest, Touya's coming!" Touya called out cheerfully.

"Who's Bianca?" Asked Reshinam.

"Who's Bianca, she a beautiful star." Touya hummed.

"Touya?" N whispered.

"She's the warm sun." Touya continued.

"Touya that's enough." N told him.

"She's the light of the darkness." Touya concluded.

"Is this a person or a weather forecast?" Reshiram asked.

"She's Jane's radiant first cousin." Touya finally explained something that made sense.

"I thought we were going to see Jane herself." Reshiram though aloud, "Why are we going to see her cousin? N?"

"No one goes close to Jane without convincing Bianca first." N explained.

"No, absolutely not, no one told me I had to prove I was Princess Touko!" Reshiram yelled furiously.

"Yes but-" N was cut off by Reshiram once more.

"Show up, okay, look presentable, yes, but lie, I don't fly that way." Reshiram protested

"You don't have to lie, what if its true?" N asked, but Reshiram walked away from him, "okay so there's another stop on the path to figuring out who you really are. This is something you have to see through to the end to find out the truth."

"But look N, I'm not fit to be a princess!" Reshiram protested, walking away in frustration.

She walked over to Touya who was on the bridge looking at the river. As they met, Touya handed her a lilac.

"Tell me, what do you see when you look at yourself in the water?" Touya asked her.

"I see a total nobody with no identity and no future." Reshiram sighed heavily and threw the beautiful lilac in the river.

"Well on the contrary, I see a strong and lovely woman, who, on many accounts have shown the leadership and commands just as good as any member of loyalty, and I know many loyal families and individuals, because I was a member of the Unovian loyal court." Touya explained.

Suddenly N appeared right beside them.

"So are you willing to become Princess Touko." he asked her, but she turned and walked off.

"Was it something I said?" N asked surprisingly.

"There's nothing back in Kanto for you," Touya told Reshiram as she walked away the way they came, "Everything is in Unova." Reshiram just stared straight ahead and thought for a moment.

"Well then, men, teach me how to become Princess Touko." Reshiram turned to them and accepted the challenge.

_"I remember it so well.." Touya began_

_Touya: You were born in a palace by the sea._

_Reshiram: A palace by the sea?_

_Could it be?_

_Touya: Yes, that's right._

_You rode horseback when you were only three._

_Reshiram: Horseback riding? Me?_

_Touya: And the horse..._

_N: He was white!_

_Touya: You made faces and terrorized the cook!_

_N: Threw him in the brook!_

_Reshiram: Was I wild?_

_N: Wrote the book!_

_Touya: But you'd behave when your father gave that look!_

_N: Imagine how it was!_

_Touya: Your long-forgotten past!_

_:N and Touya We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going_

_fast!_

_Reshiram: All right...I'm ready!_

_Touya: Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

_N: And do not walk, but try to float._

_Reshiram: I feel a little foolish._

_Am I floating?_

_Touya: Like a little boat!_

_N: You give a bow._

_Reshiram: What happens now?_

_Touya: Your hand receives a kiss!_

_Touya and N: Most of all remember this:_

_Touya: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

_N: Something in you knows it -_

_Touya and N: There's nothing to it!_

_Touya: Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

_N and Touya: You can learn to do it too!_

_Touya: Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

_N: And never slurp your tea._

_Reshiram: I never cared for tea!_

_Touya: She said that like a Unovian!_

_N: The Samovar._

_Touya: The caviar._

_Reshiram: Dessert and then goodnight?_

_N and Touya: Not until you get this right!_

_Touya: If I can learn to do it._

_You can learn to do it!_

_Pull yourself together_

_N: If he can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it_

_N and Touya: And you'll pull through it!_

_Touya: Tell yourself it's easy_

_N and Touya: And it's true!_

_You can learn to do it too!_

_"Next, the Royal family tree." Touya began._

_Touya: Now here we have Jeremiah_

_N Sir Harmin_

_Touya: In the Army._

_Reshiram: Oh!_

_Touya: And dear old uncle Vino loved his vodka_

_N: Got it Reshiram?_

_Reshiram: No!_

_Touya: The Duke of Atom_

_Reshiram: He was...?_

_N: Short!_

_Touya: Count William_

_Reshiram: Had a... ?_

_Touya: Wart!_

_N: Count Leo_

_Wore a feathered hat._

_Touya: I hear he's gotten very fat._

_Reshiram: And I recall his yellow cat!_

_Touya I don't believe we told her that._

_Reshiram: If you can learn to do it,_

_I can learn to do it!_

_Touya: Don't know how you knew it_

_Reshiram: I simply knew it!_

_Suddenly I feel like someone new..._

_N and Touya: Reshiram, you're a dream come true!_

_Touya: If I can learn to do it,_

_You can learn to do it._

_Pull yourself together_

_N: If he can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it!_

_All: And you'll pull through it!_

_Tell yourself it's easy,_

_And it's true -_

_N and Touya: You can learn to do it,_

_Reshiram: Nothing to it!_

_All: You can learn to do it too!_

* * *

The three of the boarded the boat in Jhoto, and Reshiram went to get a change of clothes.

"I bought a dress for you." N replied hesitantly.

"You bought me a tent." Reshiram laughed, looking under the dress, it was just too big got for her.

Even Oshawatt agreed that it was too big.

"Reshiram's got a point." Said Oshawatt.

"What are you looking for?" N asked, looking through the neck whole.

"The Kanto Circus, I think its in here." Reshiram teased.

"Just put it on." N handed Reshiram the dress and ran outside to let her change.

* * *

N and Touya were playing chess while they waited for Reshiram.

She walked up to the dock but was not noticed.

"Check mate." Touya laughed, but they heard Reshiram clear her throat.

"Well look at you." Touya replied as they looked at her, "Now you are dress for the ball, and now you'll learn to dance for one as well." He brought N to Reshiram's side to be her dance partner.

"Well I'm not very good at it." N confessed. They began to dance hesitantly.

"And one, two, three, one, two, three. " Touya instructed, "No, Reshiram, let N lead."

"That dress looks beautiful on you." Said N shyly with a small blush on his face.

"Really?" Reshiram asked.

"Yeah, I mean it looked good on the hanger but it looks way better on you. You should wear it ."

"I am wearing it, silly." Reshiram teased as she smiled at him.

"Of course you are," N replied nervously, "I was just trying to give you a.. a -"

"A compliment." Reshiram answered.

"Yes, that's it." N stuttered.

_Touya: It's one, two, three_

_and suddenly,_

_I see it at a glance-_

_She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance_

_I taught her well '_

_I planned it all!_

_I just forgot ..._

_romance!_

_Touya, how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let_

_them dance!_

"I feel a little dizzy." Reshiram confessed softly.

"Like, light headed?" N asked her, and she nodded, " We must've been twirling too much. We should stop for a bit." Reshiram noticed that they did stop dancing before he mentioned it.

"We have stopped." Reshiram replied, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Reshiram?" N asked softly.

"Yeah." she answered as they were about to kiss, the two sets of lips were about to meet when Oshawatt cut between them and used water gun on N's face.

"Hands off mister!" Warned Oshawatt.

This broke the romance between the two.

"You did great." N told Reshiram and left, leaving her confused by want just happened.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Hope you guys had a good valitines day, my cards, were your comments. I also got a visit from Keldeo, since I saw his movie and heard of my N and Touko buisness, I asked him to say hi for you guys. Ok Keldeo say hi to everyone.

Keldeo: Hello everyone, your N and Touko author here asked if I can watch the update, so I said yes, by the way miss Erika-moon.

Erika; It's just Erika.

Keldeo; Do you have any snacks?

Erika-moon; -_- sure here popcorn, *Author gives it to him* *Whisper* Just like Ash.

Keldeo; Thanks,

Erika-moon; Thank you for everyone who favorite, follow, comment, and read it, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix; I love that part so much, and Oshawatt had to ruin it, darn, and Bianca's pokemon is *Giggles*  
You'll see.

BlazingBunnies; I'll take that as a comment, I think.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I got mad at that part too, darn him.

Random Person; I was in fan girl mode too, how nice of you to say that too, I hope the same.

Lucario Fan; Oshawatt I like, Snivy too, how sweet of you to be great.

Jupitergirl132; I guess it was somehow wierd that I put Bianca, and well I'll go on with this, hope you had a good day.

Pikagirl; I agree, darn Oshawatt he had to ruin the moement.

* * *

That night inside the boat, Reshiram was brushing her beautiful brown hair while Touya was sitting beside her.

He was not fairing with the storm.

"Are you all right?" Reshiram asked Touya.

"I'm good, just jealous of him." Touya pointed out, looking at N who was taking a nap, "he can sleep through a hurricane." Just as Oshawatt was about to curl up in N's bag, N kicked it while he was fast asleep.

However, Oshawatt found something in the bag that was essential for Reshiram to discover herself, but he used it as a trick for Jane.

Oshawatt took it over to Reshiram, who curiously took it from him.

"It's a beautiful jewelry box, don't you think?" Touya asked her.

"Jewelry box, are you positive that's what it is?" Reshiram answered.

"What else could it be?" Touya teased.

"Something wonderfully magical, something that uncovers a secret. But how is that possible?" Reshiram thought out loud as Oshawatt began taping at her feet gently for attention. She giggled at the touch.

"Anything can be possible, I mean you did teach N how to dance." Touya told her.

Reshiram picked up Oshawatt and got into bed, and Touya did the same.

"Have a good night, Princess." Touya replied falling asleep.

Reshiram turned to her side and tucked Oshawatt in.

"Good night, Oshawatt." she whispered softly.

"Good night Reshiram." Said Oshawatt.

* * *

In Ghetsis' lair, he and Zourak watched as Reshiram fell asleep in the bed at sea.

"Look at her, fast asleep, and so at peace." Said Zourak.

"Yes, and sweet dreams to you, Princess Touko, but I'll get inside that soft head of yours, somewhere where you can not escape." Ghetsis whispered evilly.

* * *

In the bedroom on the boat, Touya's red glowing creatures surrounded the room and transformed Reshiram's visions into a missing memory from her past.

As she stretched and fell asleep once more, her visions appeared to be of her long lost brother, so she followed him in her sleep.

* * *

Oshawatt was worried about her, so he began calling to her fanatically at the door as Reshiram headed out to the deck.

After she left, Oshawatt flew over to N's bed to try to wake him. However, he just turned to the other side.

* * *

Outside, Reshiram climbed the stairs to the upper deck of the ship, in her dream she was climbing a hill, following her brother, she skipped joyfully as she followed him to what she though was a pool of water.

She saw her three long lost sisters jump in.

Reshiram tried to walk towards the poor but leaned backward, still happily enjoying herself.

* * *

Oshawatt still was trying to wake up N by going around him. So he finally decided to water gun his face.

Finally N began to stir.

"What, what, who is it?" then N noticed it was Oshawatt who woke him, "Oshwatt, why are you.. Reshiram!" he then realized that Reshiram was not in her bed.

He got up hurriedly and raced up the stairs and out to the deck.

* * *

Reshiram was standing on the railing, swaying in the wind, she imagined she was on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, darling!" her dad called to her from the water.

"Hi!" she called back, giggling and waving.

"Come in, jump." her dad called to her once more, and she saw her brother join her family in the laughed joyously as she say her brother jump in.

* * *

In reality, N ran across the deck calling Reshiram's name, but he was swept backwards by the washing waves.

He landed up in the Pidove's nest, that's where he saw Reshiram on the railing of the ship.

"Reshiram, don't jump!" N cried out, but Reshiram ignored him as she was still asleep, "Reshiram, no!" N grabbed onto a rope and swung back down to the dock just in time to help Reshiram.

She turned to the water to look at what she thought was her dad.

* * *

"Yes, jump!" he called, suddenly revealing his true form as Ghetsis, "The curse must be fulfilled! Jump, jump!" Reshiram gasped and screamed as her dreams became a nightmare, and joy became complete and totally fear.

Suddenly, what Reshiram thought was a minion, grabbed her by the waist as she began screaming madly.

* * *

In reality, what, or who, had actually grabbed her was N, and she struggled in his grasp.

"Reshiram, wake up." He called to her once she was securely on the ship's deck.

Reshiram's eyes shot open as she began shaking and shivering in N's arms.

"Th-the curse." she breathed in complete fear.

"The- what are you saying, what curse?" N asked in confusing.

"I see so many faces, I'm so scared." Reshiram buried herself in N's arms and began crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay, I'm here now, you're safe." N whispered comfortingly as he held her in his arms.

It felt different for N to hold her that close to him, because just days ago, they were arguing left, right and center.

Now he actually felt like he cared about her, but he wouldn't admit it at the moment, but if he didn't, the chance would pass him by forever.

* * *

Ghetsis watched everything through his crystal, and was outraged by the result of what just happened.

He completely flipped out.

"No!" He cried as his head hit the ceiling of his lair.

"Take it easy, my lord." Zourak replied worried, "This is not a time to lose your head."

"Yes, you're right, I am calm, ruthless, no emotion whatsoever." Ghetsis breathed, his head sliding down onto his shoulders and into himself, "a certain calmness has overcome me, I'll have to deal away with Princess Touko myself, personally."

"You mean, directly." Zourak asked.

"You know what they say, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Ghetsis told her.

"But that means.. going up to the surface." Zourak was surprised at Ghetsis' suggestion.

"Yes, I have many good memories of Unova." Ghetsis sighed, "and destroying the last heir to the throne with my own two hands will be the best thing I could possibly imagine. Well, it's time to get going."

"You can't go, you're falling apart. How are you supposed to get there in one piece." Zourak asked.

"I was thinking we could take the train." Ghetsis laughed as he shot through the roof of his lair, and Zourak was astonished as he transformed back into his Pichu form and was pulled up towards the surface with him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 Trio in Unova

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Yay! Thank you for everyone who favorite, follow, comment, and read it, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I felt sorry for N too, water guned by Touko's Oshawatt, but you got to admit it was funny, and I'm hopeful.

ikutolover182; How cute it was, I was in fan girl mode.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I loved this scene too. Keldeo is one of my favortie too.

Random Person; I was in fan girl mode again, and your sweet.

Lucario Fan; Here they go the trio in Unova.

Jupitergirl132; oops, I did start seeing it yes, and it took forever.

Pikagirl; Oops, well ZOurak is a boy, I put female by accident.

* * *

The next day in Unova, Jane and her cousin Bianca were enduring another fake Princess Touko trying to pass herself off as the real deal.

"Oh yes, Bianca, I remember," a young woman began began, " My aunt Moonlit was from Atom and my Uncle Cilan was from um " Bianca and her pokemon Lilipup were sitting there, not amused, this girl didn't even have Touko's accent, this was not, and they mean NOT Jane's granddaughter.

"Oh yes." The young woman continued, " Data, and in the summer-" but the young girl was interrupted by Jane, who had quite enough of trying to be amused by this girl.

"We would take walks on Saturdays." Jane finished the young woman's sentence, "Don't you have anything more productive to do than torment an old woman."

"Well that mean you'll have to leave, yes, good-bye now." Bianca replied in her bubbly way, escorting the young woman to the door as Lilipup followed.

As the girl left, Jane sighed heavily.

"Please, Bianca, no more." she begged, catching her breath.

Bianca sat down and began preparing tea for her, Jane, and Lilipup.

"I'm very sorry Jane, I thought she was real. Well, she was human but I meant the real Princess Touko." Bianca sighed, making her tea, "However we are not going to be fooled the next time around, I'm going to make up really difficult questions, those only the real Touko could answer."

"No, absolutely not." Jane protested, "My poor old heart can't take much more of this. No more young girls claiming they're my sweet Touko." Jane looked at a picture of her long lost granddaughter on the desk and turned it over so it faced down.

* * *

N, Reshiram, and Touya were heading into Unova, riding in a carriage toward town.

N was giving Reshiram a last minute pop quiz on her past.

"Alright, Reshiram, where was your aunt Moonlit from?" he asked her.

"Wait, what if Bianca doesn't recognize me?" Reshiram asked.

"She will, you're Princess Touko." N told her reassuringly.

"But it's just-" Reshiram was cut off.

"What is it?" N asked her.

"Three days ago I didn't know who I was and now I'm trying to remember my entire life."

"That's why you have me." N told her with a smile, "Now where was your aunt Moonlit from?"

"Atom?" Reshiram guessed.

* * *

Later, they arrived at the place where Bianca was staying, and knock on the door. Bianca's maid opened it.

"Yes, sir?" she asked only to be pushed to the side by Bianca.

"Bianca!" Touya shouted with joy, "How are you!"

"Touya!" Bianca shrieked happily, " Isn't this a pleasant surprise! Where are my manners, come right in, I'm so full of amazement and surprise, both!" She moved aside to let Touya, Reshiram, and N come in, Oshawatt went toward Reshiram's shoulder, but it was slammed before the water starter could get in.

* * *

Inside the house, Touya was announcing Reshiram's presence.

"May I present, Princess Touko White." he introduced her as Oshwatt managed to get inside.

"Oh, she certainly does look like Princess Touko, but so did a lot of the other young woman sent my way." Bianca pointed out, "Where were you born?"

"At the Kanto Royal Palace." Reshiram answered.

"Right." Bianca replied, "And how does Princess Touko prefer her tea?"

"I never liked tea, just hot water and a squeeze of lemon for flavour." Reshiram answered.

Time had passed significantly as Oshawatt watched the entire scen with hopeful eyes.

"Very good." Bianca smiled, "and finally, you'll find this a bold question, but surprise me, how where you about to escape when the palace was under attack?" Bianca asked.

"Well from what I can recall, there was a boy, he worked at the palace and.. he opened a passage-way in the wall.. but that's unusual, walls opening to uncover passage-ways." Said Reshiram while blushing.

N looked at Reshiram shocked and surprised.

"Well, is she the real Princess Touko?" Touya asked

"She did answer all my questions correctly." Bianca pointed out, standing up with the tray of tea cups.

"Do you hear that, you did it!" Touya cheered, giving Reshiram a hug, "So when do we see Jane?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you can't." Bianca sighed.

N slipped out quietly while not being seen by Reshiram nor Touya.

"Come again?" Touya asked.

"Jane won't see any more girls." Bianca answered.

"Bianca, my brilliant, there must be some way for this young girl to have a small talk with Jane. And I refuse to move from this spot until you've come up with an answer. Please." Touya replied as reshiram sat down in a chair to rest her feet from standing so long.

"Do you like the Kanto ballet?" Bianca asked, "I think they're preforming in Unova tonight. Jane and I love ballet, we never missed a show." She smiled at Touya who knew what she was talking about.

* * *

Outside Bianca's house, Touya burst out of the door with overwhelming happiness.

N was sitting on the steps trying to gather his thoughts.

"We did it!" he shouted, "Where are going to get the ten million dollars, and we are going to be rich!"

"Touya," N called, trying to stop him, "Touya, she is the princess."

"Reshiram was beautiful, I almost believed her, and Bianca!" Touya continued.

Just then, Reshiram or Touko ran out of the house for of excitement.

"Bianca want to take us shopping for the ballet!" she shouted, "shopping in Unova, can you believe this!" She began twirling, and reveal a beautiful blue dress with a white silk top.

She ran out of the boutique and joined N, holding hands.

Accordion player: Lovers!

Flower seller: Ooh La La!

Bianca: Welcome, my friends, to Unova.

Here, have a flower on me.

Forget where you're from.

You're in Unova!

Children, come!

I'll show you that Unova joie de vivre!

Unova holds the key to your hear.

And all of Unova plays a part.

Accordion player and flower Seller: Just stroll two by two

Down what we call "la rue"

Bianca and All: And soon all Unova

Will be singing to you!

Ooh La La

Ooh La La

Ooh La La!

Maurice Chevalier: Unova holds the key to l'amour!

Freud: And not even Freud knows the cure.

Aviator:There's love in the air!

Josephine Baker: At the Follies Begere!

Artist: Unova has it down to an art!

All: Unova hold the key to your heart!

Bianca: When you're feeling blue

Come to Le Moulin.

When your heart says don't,

Unova says do!

Can Can Girls: When you think you can't

You'll find you can can!

Bianca: Everyone can can can!

Bianca And Can Can Girls: You can can can too!

Whee!

Whee!

Whee!

N: Unova hold the key to her past.

Yes, Princess, I've found you at last.

No more pretend,

You'll be gone,

That's the end...

Ensemble: Unova hold the key

To your heart!

Couturier

You'll be "tr s jolie" and so smart!

Isadora Duncan: Come dance through the night

Rodin: And forget all your woes

Bianca And All: The city of light

Gertrude Stein: Where a rose is a rose!

Bianca And All: And one never knows what will start!

Unova

Holds the key...

N: To her...

Bianca and all: Heart!

Bianca: Ooh La La!

All: Ooh La La!

* * *

At the Unova opera house that night, Touya and N sat on the steps waiting for Reshiram.

Touya was extremely nervous.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, Touya.. she's the princess.." N sighed sadly.

"I know N, but-" Touya began, only to get cut off by N.

"No you don't, I was the boy who opened the passage-way in the wall.. she's the real deal, Touya." N replied softly.

"That means that lovely young Reshiram has found her family, we've found the heir to the throne of Unova, and you-" Touya finally got it, what N was hiding in for the past four hours.

"And I will leave her life forever." N sighed.

"But-" Touya began.

"Princesses don't marry kitchen servants." N sighed sadly.

"But, N." Touya continued.

"We're going to continue with this plan as if nothing ever happened." N told him.

"Well you're going to have to tell her." Touya continued, but the two men were surprised to see Reshiram walk up towards the pokemon traines.

"Now what is it you want to tell me?" Reshiram asked.

"How.. how beautiful you look tonight." N stuttered, while blushing mad red and looking at how radiant she was in her fake fur coat that cover her dress.

They walked up the stairs to go into the opera house only to be joined by Bianca.

"Hello Bianca." Touya replied as they entered the building

* * *

Poor N, Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 It's true

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Yay! Thank you for everyone who favorite, follow, comment, and read it, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Poor N has to keep himself together, Touko would be crushed when she knows what N is up too, and here's her dress.

ikutolover182; I agree too.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I feel sorry for N, it almost made me cry.

Random Person; I'm flatered thanks, I'll continue with this one.

Lucario Fan; Love in the air.

Jupitergirl132; I loved that scene, and when I saw the descirption, I though it wouldn't be bad, but when I saw it I freaked out.

* * *

Reshiram walked up the stairs to meet N and Touya.

N was on the top of the staircase signing them in when he turned to see her in a gorgeous white blue gown with white gloves and a blue pearl necklace around her neck.

He was lost in the trance of her beauty immediately, but shook it off and ran up to meet her as Touya and Bianca followed.

They sat down in the opera box, N sat next to Reshiram, and handed her a pair of opera binoculars.

"There's Jane's." he whispered as Reshiram looked through the binoculars to see Jane who was sitting in a special opera both with someone else.

"Dear Acreus, for Reshiram sake, just remember me, Jane." Reshiram whispered, looking at Jane though the binoculars as the lights of the house when down and the play began.

Reshiram played with the program nervously thinking about meeting Jane after the ballet.

N took her hand in his own.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered reassuringly.

Once the play was over, he took her hand again to take her to see Jane.

"Come on, it's time." he whispered as they walked out of the opera box and down to the lobby, Reshiram was so nervous that she panicked and turned away from N.

"Hey, hey." he told her reassuringly, "Just take a few deep breaths, its going to be all right." he then took her hand and let her to Jane's special balcony.

They stopped before the door just before going in.

"Wait out here so I can announce your presence formally." N reasured Reshiram quietly, however she stopped him in his tracks.

"N wait!" she called to him.

"Yeah?" he answered her, turned to face her.

"We've been through a lot and.." Reshiram began softly.

But all N could do was stare into Reshiram, or Touko's celuean blue eyes.

"Huh?" he was speechless, they were just inches away from each other and Reshiram looked so beautiful to him that he lost his train of thought for the moment.

"I want to.." Reshiram continued softly, she too was lost in his grey-blue eyes and was in loss for words for a split second.

"Yeah?" N answered her, trying to fight the spell that he was under because of Reshiram's indescribable beauty.

"Thank you." Reshiram was the first to snap out of the spell the two had upon each other, "Yes, of course.. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me." N was about to leave to see Jane, but turned back towards Reshiram.

"Reshiram.. I.." he began, but couldn't find the words to continue his sentence.

"What?" Reshiram asked.

"I-I want to wish you luck." he continued in a stutter.

"I don't naturally believe in luck, but thank you anyway." Reshiram told him.

"Well.. here goes nothing." N fake smiled as he finally departed into the balcony to announce Reshiram.

* * *

N entered the room, where Bianca and Jane sit elegantly on the couch overlooking the auditorium.

"Please let Jane know that I have found her granddaughter, Princess Touko White." N announced with a formal bow.

Jane turned her head to see N enter her private room, "She is waiting just outside.

"I'm sorry but lady Jane wishes to see absolutely no one, understood!" Bianca faked her furiously, not letting Jane know that she is in on the plan to get Reshiram to see her.

"Tell that ill-mannered young man that I have seen enough Princess Toukos to last me an entire lifetime of heartache!" Snapped Jane angrily.

"You should go." Bianca suggested to N.

"But if you let me-" N was interrupted by Jane, who was less than impressed with his intrusion.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to live the rest of my life in peaceful solitude!" Jane continued furiously.

"I'll escort you out." Bianca turned to lead N out of Jane's private balcony, however, N did not leave with her.

He walked through the curtains to where Jane was sitting.

"Your Highness, I mean no harm to you. I'm N Harmonia, I used to work at the Royal palace as a kitchen boy." N explained hopefully.

"Well I have to admit, that's a story I haven't heard yet." Jane replied as she was about to leave the private balcony.

"No, wait, please just hear what I have to say." Begged N.

"Acreus, I know what you're up to, I've witnessed it many, many times. People teach young ladies the behaviours of royalty." Jane huffed

"Yes but if you would only listen-" N began but was cut off by Jane once again.

"For dear Zekrom, have you even listen to a word I said, I've had it! I don't care how much you've doll up this young woman to look like her, sound like her, even act like Touko, but it is never Touko!" Jane shouted in protest.

* * *

However Reshiram was listening from outside the door, shocked and disgusted.

* * *

"This time it really is Touko!" Insisted N.

"N, don't think I've never heard of you, you're the con-man from Kanto holding auditions for a Touko look-a-like." Jane spat.

* * *

Outside the door, Reshiram gasped in complete disbelief.

* * *

"But we've come all the way from Kanto just to see you, you've got to believe me!" N replied.

"You could've come from Sinnoh, I don't care!" Jane yelled, she was way more than irritated with N at the moment.

"No, Jane, it isn't what you've heard, I'm not like that." N protested.

"For dear Acreus, how much pain are you people going to make an old woman like myself endure before you're satisfied!" Jane cried out madly, "Remove this man immediately!"

"But she really is the Princess!" N shouted, being throw out of Jane's private balcony at Reshiram's feet.

* * *

"You lied to me.. didn't you N?" Reshiram asked in horror of what she had gotten herself into.

"No Reshiram, it isn't-" N tried to explain himself.

"You just used me as your Riolu to get Jane's money!" Reshiram shouted.

"No, no.. it started out that way but everything's changed, you really are Princess Touko, honestly!" Begged N.

"Acreus, save it, N!" Reshiram shouted furiously at him, "You lied to me from the get-go, and to think I actually believed all of it!"

"Reshiram, listen.. when you talked about the hidden passageway and the boy.. that was-" But Reshiram just didn't want to hear any of it anymore.

"No, you can just forget about everything you taught me or that I remembered. Just leave me be!" Screamed Reshiram, when N tried to grab her hand, she slapped him hard in the face and left.

N tried to follow her, but got lost in the crowd of bustling people.

"Reshiram, please you have to know the truth!" he called to her, but lost her in the crowd.

* * *

Jane walked down the stairs of the opera house to her car, as her private chauffeur assisted her to the back seat.

"Your highness." he addressed her as he made sure she was securely seated in the back.

As he was about to take his place in the driver's seat, N slipped into his spot behind the wheel and drove away with Jane in the back, startled by the speed the car was going.

"Hey!" Jane's chauffeur called out as Jane's private car drove away, "Get back here!"

"Slow down!" Jane cried out from the back seat of the vehicle, "I command you, slow down at once!"

"No," N answered, "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"You!" Jane immediately noticed N as he spoke to her, "Stop this car, stop, now!" N did as he was told as they parked in front of Bianca's house, the car screeched to a stop suddenly, and then N went to Jane's door to let her out.

"You must talk to her, just take a look at her Jane, please." N begged once again in fierce determination.

"I don't have to be harassed by you anymore!" Jane shouted, infuriated with his constant bothering her.

"Do you recognize this, Jane?" N asked her, taking out the music box that once belonged to Princess Touko.

Jane was shocked speechless by what N had just given to her.

She held it close to her heart with deep wishes of knowing that she could see her dearest granddaughter safe and sound again.

"Where did you get this?" she asked N softly.

"I know just how much you've been deceived, how much heartache you've endured, and chances are that she has been just as lost and confused as you are." N continued kindly.

"You won't stop until I see her, will you?" Jane asked in a sigh of defeat.

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you." N chuckled, satisfied that he finally got Jane to meet with Reshiram.

* * *

But Touko found out! Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 Fairwell my princess Touko

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko. Yay! Thank you for everyone who favorite, follow, comment, and read it, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Next part here, I'm glad you liked that part, I'm excited.

ikutolover182; Yep N will find her.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I didn't like that part either, I' excited to know what's next.

Random Person; I'm making another one soon, I'll see then.

Lucario Fan; I agree, it was sweet besides the slap.

Jupitergirl132; I was getting to that part, and I would like to do Tangled but, I didn't see the movie yet, but I'll see then.

starstar412; I nearly laughted when I put that.

* * *

Inside Bianca's house, Reshiram was furiously packing her belongings, she was planning to leave back to Kanto as soon as possible, and never wanted to see N ever again after what she had discovered about him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the guest bedroom door.

Unaware who it really was, Reshiram assumed it was N.

"Go away N, I don't want to see you even again!" she shouted angrily at the door.

Just as she spoke, Jane opened the door, and Reshiram turned in total surprise and gasped to see Jane standing right before her.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you were-" Reshiram was interrupted as Jane entered the room.

"I can imagine just who you thought I was." Jane replied evenly, "Now, who are you?"

"Well.. I was hoping you could give me some information on that." Reshiram answered nervously.

"You seem like a very intelligent young lady, but I'm old, and sick and tired of being tricked into these interviews." Jane sighed.

"And I don't want to trick you in any way." Reshiram told her.

"So I assume the money doesn't matter to you either." Jane guessed.

"I just want to know my identity, whether I have a family, and whether I belong to your family or not." Reshiram explained.

There was a moment of silence between the two women before Jane spoke up.

"You are very good at acting." she replied, "The best I've seen yet. However, I've had it." Jane passed Reshiram to get to the door when Reshiram picked up a very pleasant scent.

"Lavender.." she pondered out loud.

"A moisturizer for my hands." Jane pointed out, overhearing Reshira's discovery of the scent.

"Yes, hold on.. I spilled a bottle on the carpet, and it always smelled like lavender, just like you." Reshiram had just remembered a key component to getting Jane to believe that she was the real Princess Touko.

Jane stopped right in her tracks and stared at Reshiram in awe as she continued to tell her of her memories.

Jane sat down on a couch and listened was great interest.

"I would lie on the rug.. and I would miss you terribly when you were gone.. here, to Unova." Reshiram continued, even surprising herself.

"Come sit, child." Jane said softly, offering Reshiram a seat next to her on the couch, and she accepted, playing with a necklace she had worn forever, but never knew where she got it, "What is that?"

"This little trinket, I've had it before I could even remember.' Reshiram told her.

"May I see it?" Reshiram asked kindly, as Reshira took off her necklace and passed it to her.

Jane began to tear up in absolute amazement.

"This was our little secret." she replied through happy tears, "My sweet Touko's.. and mine.." then she took out the music box that N had given to her, and held it in her other hand next to the necklace.

"Th-the music box, it sang me to sleep when you left to come here." Reshiram gasped in disbelief.

Then she began to hum to the tune as she played it. Then began to sing softly.

Reshiram: Hear this song and remember.

Reshiram and Jane: Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December.

"Touko, my sweet, beautiful Touko." Jane held her close to her in the most loving hug Reshiram ever had as they were both overwhelmed with happiness and relief.

* * *

Outside, on the street, N smiled, knowing that he has done good.

He blew Reshiram a kiss before walking away in the rain sadly.

* * *

In an abandoned clock tower, Ghetsis and Zourak were planning the attack to end the life of the last heir to the throne.

"Get me a brush for my hair and some cologne, I need to look my best when we attack." Ghetsis ordered.

"That is going to take a lot." Zourak scoffed.

"Then let's get started, we are going to a party." Ghetsis continued excitedly.

"A party in Unova, I could teach you the latest dance moves, they start out slow, they you get completely crazy with the hips." Zourak explained excitedly showing him the moves he was explaining.

"First, we'll let young Princess Touko have her moment.." Ghetsis told her, ignoring Zourak's excitement.

"Who cares about her!" Zourak cheered, still excited.

"And then we destroy her!" Ghetsis cackled evilly, still ignoring Zourak.

"Right.. wait what?" Zourak asked, confused, "Destroy her? What happened to the party?"

"That where the deed will be done." Ghetsis explained, "We'll crush her while she's at the peek of happiness!" as he spoke, he ripped a copy of the latest newspaper that they had gotten the information from, with great anticipation for the moment when he would triumph.

"And now we're back to the crushing." Zourak sighed, "Master please, just forget about the princess and get a life!"

"Oh, I'll get one Zourak.. Touko's!" Ghetsis cackled deviously.

* * *

In Jane's study, Reshiram and Jane were sitting looking at picture after picture of her family, memories flooding back to her one by one.

Reshiram was wearing a blue silk nightgown, and Jane wore one in navy blue.

"Now I remember.. how much I loved them all." Reshiram replied through happy tears.

"They wouldn't want us to live in the past, now that I found you." Jane told her, "Look at all the pictures you drew me."

"Oh yes," Reshiram laughed a little, "My sister said it looked like a Tepig riding on a Blitzle's back, and she was right."

"You have a laugh like your father," Jane smiled at Reshiram, "Dear Cheren." Jane led Reshiram toward her jewellery box, and inside was a beautiful tiara that belonged to her mother.

"But you have your mother's exquisite beauty." Jane told Reshiram, placing the tiara of Unova on her head as she looked herself in the mirror, "Touko White, Queen of all Unova."

Touko was fitted for gorgeous gown in the most gentle shade of lavender as Bianca and a seamstress step back to look at the final product after making adjustments on the gown.

In the same day that Bianca and the seamstress were finished with Touko's princess gown.

* * *

N walked into Jane's study, where Jane stood with a bag containing the reword money she had promised for the real Princess Touko's safe return.

"You sent for me, Jane." He asked as he bowed in front of her.

"Yes, ten million dollars, as a token of my deepest gratitude." Jane answered.

"And I accept the gratitude, Your Highness, however I can not accept the money." N told her.

"Then what is it that you want?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Nothing you would be able to give, unfortunately." N sighed as he bowed respectful and turned to leave.

"Young man," Jane began, stoping N in his tracks, "Where did you find the music box? You were the boy, the one who saved us. Then you brought Touko back to me, and yet you want no reward."

"Not anymore, no." N admitted.

"Why the change of mind?" Jane asked him.

N, knowing in his heart that he wanted Touko, and that he was making a mistake when he leaves her, felt the need to end the conversation now before he change his mind and stay.

"It was more like a change of heart." N explained hastily, "I have to go." and once again he bowed and finally left.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Touko was coming up the stairs and saw N come down.

He saw he and gasped in total awe, she was wearing the gown that Bianca had designed, and N could definitely agree that she looked stunning. However, she was still mad and confused at him.

"Hi, N." Touko acknowledged him formally and distantly with no emotion.

"H-hi Touko." he stuttered, still mesmerized by her beauty.

"So, did you collect the reward?" Reshiram asked.

"My duties here are done." N told her simply, still hurt, knowing he would leave her forever.

Just them one of Jane's guards came toward them.

"Young sir, you will address Princess Touko as 'Your Highness', and bow respectfully." he ordered.

"No, that's not-" Touko protested but N interrupted her.

"Your Highness." N began, "I'm glad you found what was missing from your life."

"And I'm glad you found what you needed too." Said Touko.

"Well then, fairwell." N frowned as her bowed his head and left Reshiram standing there for a moment.

"Good-bye.. N." Touko whispered softly.

* * *

Almost done! So sad! Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the last chapter of Touko. Yay! Thank you for everyone who favorite, follow, comment, and read it, I'll do my best. Sorry for the long wait, I'm not sure what my next one will be, but I do know what y tenth one, the last one will be, so I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix; I loved that N and Touko will be together for the end.

ikutolover182; N get your butt over to Touko.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I didn't like that part either, I always wanted to go and get the couple together.

Random Person; Fan girl ode time.

Lucario Fan; N finally maneged.

Jupitergirl132; I did see that, and yes Ghetsis is a zombie invasion.

KraizzyDaizzy; How sweet of you

Hipster Butterfree; You make a good point, yes I know N was out of character yes, but I was mostly having so much fun with this.

* * *

Touya looked himself in the mirror, he was wearing a trainer attire, and he liked how it looked on him.

Oshawatt walked beside him looking in the mirror at his outfit, however he did not like his new crown.

He shock it off of himself in protest.

"You look great, Oshawatt." Touya replied, "Do you mind if I take this?" Then he took a metal from around Oshwatt's neck and placed it on his sash, "No, you don't, you're wonderful." Suddenly Touya saw N enter the room to pick up his belongings, and turned to face him.

"Touya, if you ever travel to Kanto again, keep in contact.. Fairwell." N sighed picking up his things and giving his friend a hug.

"N you're making a big mistake." Touya replied.

"Trust me, this is one of this only things I'm doing right." N told him.

N bents down as Oshawatt talks to him sadly and he petted Oshawatt on the head.

"No N, Touya is right, besides Touko would be heart broken." Said Oshawatt.

"Take care of Touko, my friend." N told him seriously, "I really can't stay, this is where I don't belong." Oshawatt lowers his head as N leaves the room.

* * *

Out at Touko's coronation ball, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves as Touko and Jane stood watching.

"He's not there, sweetie." Jane told Touko softly

"Oh, I know he's not, he.. who's not there, Grandma Jane?" Touko asked.

"A very determined young man, who found your music box." Jane explained.

"He's most plausibly spending the reward money as fast as he can." Touko scoffed.

Jane just ignored her granddaughter's snide remark and watched their guests dance.

"Look at them, honey, you we born into a world of glitter and precious jewels and great titles." Jane replied as Oshawatt yawned beside them, "Though, I wonder, is this what you really want?"

"Of course it is Grandma, I found what I wanted, I have an identity now, I found you." Touko replied.

"Yes, dear, you did find me, and no matter what, but is it enough?" Jane asked her, hugging her tightly, "My sweet Touko, that young man didn't take the reward money."

"What, he didn't?" Touko was surprised by what her grandmother had told her.

"Knowing that you are alive, and seeing the woman you have grown up to be, it brings me joy that I can not find words to express." Jane told her, "What ever you choose to do, Touko, I'll always be there for you." Then Jane placed a grandmotherly kiss on Touko's forehead before Touko turned away, only to turn back toward where Jane once was.

"But can't you tell me-" Touko began, but Jane had disappeared past the curtains and into the party "Grandma Jane?" She peeked her head out of the curtains to see that Jane had vanished.

Suddenly, Oshawatt began calling wildly from outside.

"Oshawatt?" Touko followed her friend outside towards the garden and deep into a maze that had closed up while she wasn't looking. She continuously called out Oshawatt's name as she walked deeper into the maze.

* * *

N waited for the boat back to Kanto, holding a purple lilac in his hands, all he could think about was Touko.

"Sir.. sir, you're next to board." someone broke his train of thought as he walked forward.

* * *

Back in the maze in the back of Jane's mansion, Touko was still trying to find Oshawatt, when a huge gust of wind blew her dress, and it became uncomfortably dark.

Then there was a red light glowing behind her, and she turned in fright, her heart racing.

She followed it into a deeper part of the maze.

Oshawatt's call was clearer now, and Touko could see him flying toward her.

"There you are, you shouldn't be getting lost like this." Touko told him.

Unexpectedly, they heard a cruel voice in the distance.

"Touko." It called out, Touko began running, holding Oshawatt in her arms as the voice called her once again.

Trees began to attack the poor princess as she fell to the ground, still with her friend in her arms.

When she got up, she saw Ghetsis standing a few feet away.

"Touko." He replied cruelly, " Your Highness. Look what I'll these years has done to us, you, a gorgeous young angel, and me, a broken, rotting corpse."

"That face is so, so familiar." Touko quivered in complete fear.

"Yes, a face last seen at a party just like this." Ghetsis added.

"And a curse as well." Touko continued as Ghetsis held up the vial in his hand.

"That was followed by a frightening even on the ice, remember." Ghetsis cackled.

He attacked with red glowing smoke from the vial, and it surrounded everything that came in its way, and turned the statues into the garden into evil creatures of the night.

"Ghetsis!" Touko shrieked in horror as she realized who she had encountered.

"Ghetsis!" He mimicked her terrified scream, "destroyed by your family! However, karma works in mysterious ways." Then his red glowing minions began ripping and tearing apart Touko's ball gown.

They push her toward the bridge and instantly disappear.

Zourak hides in the statues watching the action.

"You're on your own, this will only end in defeat." he warmed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Touko shouted.

"Well I think I can change your opinion." Ghetsis cackled, "Would you care for a swim.. under hard cold ice!" Then he began to break the bridge with his powers over the vial, "Say good bye to the waking world Touko! No one can save you now!"

"Want to bet on that!" a voice rang out, it was N, and he ran towards Touya and punched him, the vial losing its power.

Touko slipped down the broken bridge, holding on to the edge of it, she was falling hard, however N grabbed her hands before it was too late.

"N!" Touko called in complete surprise and relief, N tries to pull her up, "If we live through all this, remember me to-"

"You can thank me later." N cut her off.

"How very sweet, together again for the very last time!" Ghetsis laughed evilly as he sent the power of the vial to another statue of a Pidove, bringing it to life, and making it evil.

Then he sent N hanging on to the evil statue for dear life.

"No!" Touko called in horror.

The statue knocked N off of it and he landed on him back as it began attacking him.

He tried to get away, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, hey!" N called painfully as it attacked him.

"N!" Touko cried out.

"Touko, look out!" N yelled, noticing that Ghetsis was about to grab her, but it was too late.

Ghetsis grabbed her by her hair, making her flinch.

"Do svidanya, Princess Touko!" Ghetsis cackled, dropping her down the bridge, however she managed to grab hold of the edge.

"Touko, hang on!" N yelled fearing for his secret lover's life as he fought away the possessed statue.

"Finally, the last heir to the royal throne's death!" Ghetsis cackled wickedly.

Oshawatt began Razor shelling at his feet, so he shot the water starter with a blast of power from the vial.

Then he turned to see Touko gone, and thought that she had fallen off into the water.

"No! Touko, no!" N cried out, running toward the edge, only to be picked up by the statue once again.

"Haha! Long live the Princess!" Ghetsis laughed evilly.

"Correct!" Touko shouted as Ghetsis turned to see her alive and unharmed, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Then she charged at Ghetsis as they fell to the ground fighting to get ahold of the vial.

Ghetsis pushed Touko off him as she tumbled backward.

Then Oshawatt ran in front of Ghetsis, grabbing the vial in his mouth.

However he lost footing and landed on the ground, the vial rolling a foot away from him.

Right by Touko's foot, and she stepped down on it with the heel of her shoe.

As Touko did, the evil statue opened up and disintegrated into the air, setting N free of the battle.

Touko looked over at him as he passed out from his wounds, and then she turned back to the situation at hand.

"This is for N!" Touko cried out, stomping on the vial as it began to break, "This is for my family! And the final blow is for you!" And for every statement, she stomped on the vial until it was almost broken, "Do svidanya!" Then, with the last blow, the vial broke, and a bright light came from it, and the power released itself.

Ghetsis was on his knees when he too began to melt, and his bones began to disintegrate into the wind when surrounded by the power he once sold his soul for.

Touko ran towards N and braced herself around him for the impact.

Then, Ghetsis was gone for good.

The soft wind blew Touko's hair as she lifted herself off N and turned him on his back, she fought he was gone as well, and began to cry as she buried her head in her hands.

Oshawatt also cried sadly, thinking the same thing as Touko, however N lifted his arm and began moving then he sat up and Touko accidentally slapped him in the face with the back of her hand as she turned toward him.

"N!" Touko called out in pure happiness as she flung her arms around him.

"Ow, ow, let go, let go!" N begged her painfully due to his wounds, and she obeyed.

"Sorry." She gasped, not knowing he was hurt.

"Yeah I know, men are babies." N groaned holding his stomach.

Touko helped him up carefully.

"I thought you were going back to-" she began.

"I was." N began.

"You weren't going to take the-" she continued.

"I couldn't do it." N told her.

"Why couldn't you?" Touko asked softly.

"Well.. because I.." N was about to kiss Touko when Oshawatt poped up, and their eyes turned to him, he had Touko's tiara in his mouth.

N took it from him as they stood up.

"They must be waiting for you." N told Touko as he gave her the tiara.

Touko continued to stare at him momentarily.

* * *

Jane put the royal tiara in a special place, and she turned to see a note beside it, it was from Touko.

She walked out out on the balcony with Bianca as she read it.

"Dear Grandma Jane.

Wish my luck, we'll be in Unova again very soon.

Love you."

"They love each other." Bianca sighed dreamily, "Isn't it so romantic, what a fabulous ending." Then Touya walked into the room and met with them.

Jane just looked out on a distant boat that was departing.

"No, Bianca, it's a perfect beginning." Jane replied happily as she blew Touko a kiss.

* * *

On the departing ship, N and Touko began dancing, and finally, they pulled into their first kiss, and it was completed.

Oshawatt and their new friend Zourak that used to belong to Ghetsis were very embarrassed to see the two kiss, and pulled their head away.

N lifted Touko up in his arms bridal style as Touko began laughing joyously when he spun around with her in his arms. It was a beautiful happily ever after.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next fanfictipn, if I can think of it. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
